


salt on salt prompts take two

by kelpiehero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: salt on salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpiehero/pseuds/kelpiehero
Summary: just some salt prompt against salt fics
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

ok so the reason why i remake this was because i was afraid the old one was gonna get too salty. and i realy dont want to give the expresion that i salt canon marinette. i love her. it is saltinette i dislike.

so yeah i want to start this again.

your welcome to send me your own salt on salt prompt but rember to make it about the salt versions of the characters. not canon


	2. welcome to salt world

a akuma teleport juleka and luka to a world where everyone act like they are in a salt fic

they are not impressed.

especially not when they meet salt juleka and salt luka who always are fighting with eacht other and dont listen to reason.

when they return they both need a hug


End file.
